Family Offer
by Phoenix Skyfire
Summary: Flavia offered to make Robin her sister during the War. Six months after the end of the war, she still hasn't answer Flavia, causing the Khan to think about the mistake she made when she first offered to be the tactician's sister, and now it plagues her thoughts, that she travels to Ylisstol to sort it out. (Edit) A 2nd bonus chapter has been added for your reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Flavia had her arms crossed while she was deep in thought. She was in a carriage heading for Ylisse. It had been nearly six months since the end of the war with Grima, and Robin had yet to answer her about the offer to be her sister.

"Damn that girl. I thought I would have an answer now." Flavia said to herself with a grunt, stomping the floor with her foot. "I wish she would have just answered me back then, at least no would have been better then what has happened." She continued to say out loud as she leaned back into the bench she sat on inside the carriage.

"Lady Flavia. We are approaching Ylisstol." The driver of the carriage called out.

"Good." Flavia said, nodding her head, as she looked out the window seeing the city coming into sight. "Just a little longer, and I can finally put this behind me."

The carriage stopped in front of the castle, allowing the Regent Khan to step out and be directly in front of the main door.

As she woman approached the they swung open to show the great knight Frederick, having pulled them open. "Khan Flavia. It's a pleasure to see you. Forgive me, but I don't remember being told to expect you."

Flavia smirked at the large knight. "You wouldn't have. This visit was spur of the moment, and it isn't to deal with politics. I just came to see Robin. I wanted to speak to her about something, that we talked about during the war."

Frederick nodded and stood to the side motioning for the khan to enter. As Flavia entered Frederick closed the large doors behind her.

"I'm not sure where Lady Robin is currently, but she would be in her study, her room, or the garden." The brown haired knight said, as he began leading the Khan through the halls of the castle.

"Why the garden?" Flavia asked curiously, having never seen Robin really care about flowers to much.

"She has been going there as of late to care for some flowers she planted. She also tends to sit on a bench in sight of them and read when she's not busy." He replied, turning down a hallway. "We will pass by the garden on the way to her office, so we can check there first."

Flavia nodded as she followed the knight, looking around the castle, having not really taken a closer look at the place last time she was here.

"Ahhh... seems I was right. There she is now." The knight said, bringing Flavia from her thoughts and pointed out into the garden where the silver haired tactician was sitting. She had her coat off and laying next to her, with a book in her hands.

Flavia smiled seeing the woman again after so many months. "Thank you Frederick. I'd like to talk to her alone if I could though." She said looking at him. The Knight nodded and left, heading down the same hallway they had come through.

Flavia watched the knight walk away, before entering the garden and heading towards Robin slowly. The khan let out a sigh as she stopped walking and raised a hand to scratch at the back of her head.

Robin looked up from her book hearing the sigh, and turned to look at who made it. As her eyes meet the khan's, her cheeks slowly turning pink. "Hel... Hello Flavia." Robin tried to greet as normally as she could, before trying the stuff the book into her coat she had laying next to her.

"H... Hey Robin. I was wondering if we could talk?" Flavia asked nicely, very unlike the khan the tactician knew.

Hearing the tone of the khan, her eyes widened thinking there was trouble. "What's wrong?" She said quick as she stood up, and looked at the khan, her eyes showing she was ready to help.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. I swear there is nothing wrong that you need to worry about." Flavia said, as she approached the woman.

Robin blinked, staring at the older woman. "Something has to be wrong Flavia. You don't sound like yourself."

"I know. Listen can we just talk? That's all I need. There is some things I need sorted out and your the only one who can do it." Flavia asked looking at the silver haired woman.

Robin nodded her head, and picked up her coat, laying it on her lap as she sat on one side of the bench so the khan had a place to sit.

Flavia walked over to the bench and sat down next to Robin letting out a hum.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Robin asked sweetly, like she always had during the war.

"What we talked about. You told me you would decide after the war was over, and i've been waiting for six months now." Flavia said, bluntly referring to her offer to take Robin as a sister.

Robin's body froze and her cheeks once again flared up, but instead of pink they turned a slightly darked. "Abo... about me being your sister?" She asked with a gulp.

"Yeah, but... I didn't come here to ask you to give me an answer to that." Flavia said leaning back into the bench.

"You didn't? Then what did you want to talk about having to do with that?" Robin asks, now completely lost.

"During the last conversation, you told me you misunderstood my original meaning, into a more romantic form. You believed it was for marriage and not adoption right?" Flavia asked, not daring to look at the woman beside her.

Robin swallowed a lump in her throat as she nodded. "I did, but..."

"But it was my fault for now I came about it. I mean I even brought you flowers when I asked, so thinking about it still i'm not surprised you took it that way. I'm not mad about it by the way, but ever since i've been thinking more about it." Flavia said, turning her head to look at Robin.

Robin stared at the khan. "Wha.. what have you been thinking about?"

"You..." Flavia flatly stated as she reached forward and grabbed Robin's head. She pulled the smaller woman towards her and crashed her lips against the younger woman's lips in a passionate kiss.

She slowly pulled back from the kiss, seeing Robin looking at her wide eyed and out of breath.

"In these last months, i've been thinking about you all the time." She said standing up from the bench and going to stand in front of Robin. "Robin, last time you misunderstood what I was asking you. This time I won't make the same mistake." She said kneeling down in front of Robin, and reaching up under her shoulder mounted shield to pull out a small box. "Last time you thought I was proposing marriage when I meant to adopt you as a sister, this time though. I want no confusion." She said opening the box to show a elegant golden ring, with the royal crest of Regna Ferox. "Robin... I don't want you as a sister anymore. I want you as my wife. I ask you here. Will you come back to Regna Ferox with me, and stand at my side as my equal in life. I love you Robin, please will you marry me?" The Regent Khan asked, kneeling in front of the tactician.

Robin continued to try and catch her breath as she listened to the khan speak. She had never kissed anyone else in her life and yet the kiss she had just shared with the Khan had just felt perfect, like nothing else would ever be the same. She stared at the khan hearing the khan propose to her with nary a doubt that it meant something else.

"Fla... Flavia... why? I.. I thought you loved me like an adopted sister?" Robin asked able to get her breathing under control.

"I did, but these months i've thought about my mistake and couldn't get the thought out of my head about how my life would be if I had you as a wife instead of a sister. You are beautiful, kind and caring Robin. At one point, yes I would've been happy being sisters, but not anymore." Flavia said, still having yet to get up from her kneeling position.

Robin lifted herself up a little so she was sitting straighter on the bench. She looked down at the coat that was in her lap and giggled.

Flavia blinked hearing the woman start giggling. "Are you mocking my affection? Here I am pouring my heart out to you, and you are giggling?" FLavia asked, her voice raising not able to control herself from getting slightly angry that the woman before her would do such a thing.

"No... No it's not that Flavia... It's just.." Robin says slowly, her blush brightening as she reaches into the coat and pulls out the book that she had stuffed in it, holding it out to the khan.

Seeing the cover of the book Flavia's eyes widen as she read the cover. 'How to show a woman you love her.'

"I... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either Flavia. And I know i've been waiting a long time to come talk to you, but I didn't want to give you an answer that I would regret later." The younger woman said, standing up from the bench and kneeling down in front of the Khan. She lifted her hands and cupped the taller woman's cheeks so she could look into her eyes. "I won't regret this answer though. I love you, Flavia and yes, I will marry you." Robin says happily smiling widely.

Flavia smiled even wider wrapping her arms around Robins waist and standing up, pulling the girl with her, as she spun around holding Robin against her body.

"Oh happy day. The whole kingdom shall rejoice, and I most of all my lovely fawn." Flavia said, as she finally stopped spinning, and setting the woman on the ground, but keeping her arms wrapped around her and holding her close.

Robin giggled, having shifted her arms from the khans cheeks to wrap around her neck. "I think you mean 'we' most of all, since today I'm the luckiest woman in all the realm."

From the doorway leading into the garden the blue haired future princess could be seen smiling as she watched the two woman.

"You always asked if you ever fell in love, and I could never answer you for I didn't want to change it. I know you and Khan Flavia will be happy, just as you guy were in my time." Lucina said smiling, as she turned and walked away, leaving the two lovers unaware of her presence.


	2. Bonus Chapter

Happily Ever After

Flavia was smiling widely as she worked on the clasps of the new armor she had made for this day. While the armor was the same design, instead of being bright red that the khan was known to wear, this armor was black with strips of white lining it. The shoulder mounted shield was also removed, replaced with a white cloth that was wrapped around the dark skinned woman's neck and covered her shoulders.

"I must say Khan Flavia. This new armor looks wonderful. Has Robin seen it yet?" Olivia asked from behind the khan, as the pinkette was working on her hair.

The taller woman shook her head. "No, and neither have I seen what Robin will be wearing. She insisted that what we wore today be a total surprise to both of us. The only thing I know for sure is that she will be in a dress, and she knows i'll be in armor."

"I see." Olivia said, nodding her head. "I was wondering why Robin wouldn't even show me."

"From what I know, Robin asked Cordelia to hang on to it in Ylisstol so that there was no chance I would see it. And I myself kept this away from the castle. At Robins request I might add." Flavia said with a huff. "She was worried she might accidently find it, and ruin the surprise."

Olivia giggled as she finished the khans hair. "Not surprising. Remember that Crystal Rose you gave her last year? She stumbled on that before you even gave it to her."

The red head sighed. "Yeah, she even used that argument to ensure I listened to her about storing this somewhere else. Sometimes it's scary how much control she has over me. I'll do anything for her, just to see her smile." The woman said smiling widely.

"That just shows you, how much you love her, nothing else." Olivia says, having stood off to the side as the khan finished putting her armor on.

Flavia smiles and nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She says with a sigh. "And I guess today shows it most of all. I mean I am marrying the woman. I'm kinda glad Ferox took the fact I choose another woman as my bride in stride."

Olivia smiled at the khan. "Most placed I don't think would, but I know a few people are disappointed."

Flavia looked over at Olivia, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing bad, it's just they are disappointed they won't get to see Robin as your champion again." The dancer explained.

The khan smiled and nodded. "That they won't, and while I admit that tournament when Robin was leading the Shepards was one of the best I ever saw."

"Though you do realize that Robin still won't settle down right?" Olivia asked, looking at the khan. "She will keep training and getting stronger."

Flavia turns her head and smirks at Robin. "Which will only prove she is worthy to be leader of Regna, and... it reminds me of why I love her. Her strength, her kindness. I know with her at my side, she will bring Regna Ferox into a golden age."

Olivia smiled happily. "I'm sure you're right my lady, but just be sure that she is number one to you. Not Ferox."

The khan nods her head. "I plan to Olivia." She says smiling at the dancer. "Thank you again for all your help over the years. If not for you, I don't think mine and Robins relationship would be as strong as it is."

"No need to thank me. I just want to see Robin happy, and I know she loves you dearly."

"So... your sure she will like this?" Robin asks, putting the finishing touches on her wedding dress.

The dress was beautiful, hugging the tacticians curves perfectly so nothing needed to be imagined. It was pure white with strips of golden lace.

"I'm sure she will love it Robin." Cordelia said with a smile, looking over her best friend. "So... are you ever gonna tell me who gonna walk you down? It's been months now since the wedding was finalized, and you still won't say a word. As your Maid of Honor I think I have at least a bit of a right to know."

Robin giggled, turning to look at Cordelia. "Have you really not figured it out yet?" She asked smiling widely at the red head.

Cordelia shook her head no. "No I have not. There are so many choices, but I can't think of one good reason for any of them to walk you down the aisle and give you away."

The white haired woman smirks. "Chrom." She says turning to look back in the mirrors she had in the room. "We decided that it would be best for him to do it. He is the first memory I have, and in a way he is my brother."

Cordelia facepalmed with a sigh. "Oh dear Naga. Why did I not realize that. I honestly never even thought he would walk you down. He wasn't even on my list."

Robin giggled as she stepped down from the stool she stood on for the mirrors. "He was surprised when I asked him for it. It will also be good to see the Exalt of Ylisse supporting the marriage of Regna, even more so by being part of it."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You know... tonight is about being happy not forging alliances."

"I know... but I can't help myself. It's just how I am. My mind just won't stop making plans." Robin said embarrassed. "Though when I asked him, I hadn't thought about how it would help Ferox."

Cordelia smiled. "And any reason you choose me as your maid of honor?"

"Only one." Robin says, walking up next to Cordelia. Seeing the woman tilt her head confused she wrapped her arms around the redhead. "Your my best friend. That is the only reason I need to make you part of the happiest day of my life."

The redhead smiles returning the hug. "Thank you Robin. That means a lot to me."

"Robin, I know i'm not the best when it comes to romance. I've needed a lot of help to get to where I am today. You have been patient and understanding with my faults, and for that I can never thank you enough." Flavia said, holding Robin's hands, as they stood with each other under the altar. "There is still so much for me to learn about romance, and I hope one day as we spend our lives together, that I will be the woman that is everything you desire, but I will promise I will always try my best to make you happy."

Robin smiled happily at the black and white armored woman.

"Lady Robin? Is there anything you wish to say?" Libra asked, in a priest robe.

Robin looked to Libra and nodded her head, before facing the khan again. "Flavia. You think you have issues with romance, but... well... in truth i'm been sending letters to Cordelia everyday for advice. I was lost when we first started seeing each other. I had dozens of books to help me and even then I was still lost." Robin said, looking up at the taller khan. "I hope I can be someone not so blind when it comes to more personal stuff, so I can be a wife you can be proud of. You and all of Regna Ferox."

"With the vows said." Libra starts waving his heads out. "Do we have the rings?"

Cordelia stepped up and handed a ring to Robin, while Olivia stepped up and gave one to Flavia. Both rings were pure silver, a tradition in Regna Ferox because of the snow.

"Khan Flavia... if you would repeat after me as you place the ring on Lady Robins hand." Libra said, watching as Flavia grasped Robins hand. "By Naga and all those around me. I am yours."

"By Naga and all those around me. I am yours." Flavia repeats, slipping the ring onto Robins hand with a smile.

"Lady Robin. Please repeat after me as you place the ring on Khan Flavia's hand." The priest said, watching as Robin copied Flavia. "By Naga and all those around me. I am yours."

"By Naga and all those around me. I am yours." Robin said, slipping the ring onto Flavia's hand a tear slowly sliding down her cheek.

Flavia raised her hand and wiped the tear away with a smile.

"By the power vested in me, in the light of the Divine Dragon. I now pronounce you Khan and wife. You may kiss the bride." Libra calls out happily.

Flavia looks down at Robin, her hand still on her cheek from wiping the tear away. She pulls her new wife forward and leans down pressing her lips against her in a loving passionate kiss, as everyone who attended cheer out in joy as they kissed.

Flavia had her arms wrapped around Robin, the tacticians head laying against her breastplate as they moves together to music being played by Brady on his violin and several others.

"Tonight has been the happiest day of my life Flavia." Robin said, her eyes closed as she slow danced with the khan.

"And mine, my lovely fawn." Flavia said with a coo as she smiled.

The song slowly ended, causing the newly weds to pull apart. The two women slowly kissed before walking away towards a door leading outside.

They slowly walked towards a railing, Robin leaning her head against Flavia's shoulder, enjoying each others company.

"Lady Robin, Khan Flavia?" A voice called out from behind the couple.

Robin and Flavia let each other go and turned around. The smiled seeing the Ylissian princess, Lucina.

"Lucina." Robin said with a smile. "I'm so happy you came to see our wedding."

Lucina blushed softly. "Well, I couldn't remember the first one. So when I got the chance to be here again, I couldn't pass it up."

"First one?" Flavia said confused, looking at Robin hoping the woman could answer.

Robin blinks before facepalming. "I was with Flavia in your time before the Grimeal War wasn't I? That's why you could never tell me about my love life." She said with a sigh.

Lucina nodded her head. "Yes. I already knew time was flowing faster than normal. You and Khan Flavia in my time had actually become a couple during the Valmese War in my time." She explained. "When I heard that you guys did not I knew I could not tell you or I might change even more."

Flavia wraps an arm around Robin, pulling her close. "Well, I thank you Lucina." She says happily, looking at her wife. "Even though we didn't get together when you said we had, we still did get together, and I believe our bond will last forever."

Lucina smiles watching as Robin leaned into the Khan. "I believe so as well. I wish you both the best for your future together."


	3. Bonus Chapter 2

Surprise

Robin let out a sigh feeling the carriage lurch from a rather large bump in the road.

"Sorry Lady Robin!" The driver at the front called out worried.

"It's okay. It's just a little bump, no harm done." Robin called out sweetly with a smile.

"You sure your okay Robin?" Olivia asked, who was sitting next to the tactician.

"Yeah. I'm just fine Olivia." She said happily rubbing her large belly. "I should have made this trip months ago, but Flavia needed my help in Ferox." Robin said with a sigh.

Olivia giggled and smiles. "You and Khan Flavia are still as in love as when you married huh?"

"Yep. Even after four years of marriage we are still in love and as close as ever." Robin said happily. "And we both believe this little one will only bring us closer." She said rubbing her belly before letting out a grunt. "Oh... they just kicked."

Olivia's eyes widened her mouth open in an unspoken question. Seeing Robin nod her head she squealed, placing her hands on the woman's bulging belly. The dancer's smile widened feeling something kick her hand.

"They are going to be strong, just like their parents." Olivia said with a coo.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but me and Flavia agree. So long as they are healthy we will be happy. They can be weak or dumb and we will love them still." Robin says rubbing her large belly as she bounced in her seat from another bump in the road.

"Sorry Lady Robin!" The driver calls out again, causing Robin to giggle.

"Stop apologizing. I know it's a bumpy road and you can't dodge every hole." She calls out with a giggle.

It was an hour later that the feroxian carriage pulled up in front of the Ylissian Palace. Waiting outside of the palace was Exalt Chrom, Queen Maribelle, Captain Frederick and Sky Captain Cordelia.

"Oh it's going to be so lovely to see Robin again." Maribelle said a bright smile on her face as she and Chrom walked down the steps towards the carriage.

"That it will my dear. It's been too long since last she visited." Chrom agreed with a smile as they got to the last step.

The carriage door opened and Olivia stepped down out of it and waved to everyone. "Hey everyone."

"Hello darling." Maribelle said with a smile, trying to look into the carriage. "I thought Robin was coming with?"

Olivia giggled and nodded. "Oh she did, she just needs a moment." She said turning to face the door. "Just take it easy Robin."

Everyone looked confused as Robin climbed down from the carriage, Olivia helping her the entire time, when she would normally just jump down.

"Did Robin get hurt?" Cordelia instantly asked seeing Robin having to work to get down.

Olivia shook her head while she focused on helping Robin get down. "She's not hurt. She just needs some help."

"I blame Flavia." Robin said with a giggle as she finally touched the ground and smiled at Olivia. "Thank you for the help Olivia." She said giving the dancer a hug which was returned.

Once Olivia stepped aside all four people's jaws dropped wide open. Robin was standing before them cradling an overly large stomach. Cordelia promptly fell backwards and fainted. Chrom and Frederick just stared mouths like fish as they understood but were confused. While Maribelle...

"OH DARLING!" The queen cried out as she rushed over to Robin and threw her arms around her shoulders to hug her tightly. "Congratulations!" She cried out happily.

Robin giggled returning the queen's hug happily. "Thank you Maribelle." She said with a smile before pulling away from the blonde woman.

"Come come, we must have tea and you can tell me how this miracle happened." Maribelle said taking Robin's hand and dragged her towards the palace. "Frederick, be a dear and take Cordelia back to her quarters and let her know that Robin will be with me having tea." The queen said quickly not stopping her stride into the palace, Olivia having to rush to catch up having been surprised about Maribelle dragging Robin away.

Robin shook her head as she allowed the queen to drag her across the palace. It only took the trio a couple minutes to reach Maribelle and Chrom's room and be seated inside around a small table.

"Tea will be here in just a minute." Maribelle said leaning back into her chair and smiling at Robin. "Now come come Robin. I must know how this miracle happened. It's no small feat after all. Your married to another woman and are clearly pregnant, speaking of which. Why haven't you told us about this before now?"

Robin blushed under Maribelle's questions, before Olivia spoke up. "She didn't want to tell anyone over a letter and she has been busy dealing with a few issues in Regna Ferox the last few months so she couldn't get away to come tell you all in person."

"Robin dear?" She called out hearing the normally shy dancer answer for Robin. "Is something wrong?"

"No... Nothing's wrong Maribelle. It's just a little embarrassing is all." Robin said softly. "Ever since I got pregnant Olivia has been at my side all the time. When it comes to my pregnancy I get embarrassed."

"What is there to be embarrassed about Robin?"

Olivia looked over to Robin with a warm smile. "Flavia did tell you it was alright to tell Maribelle and Cordelia."

Maribelle turned to look at Olivia, confusion clear on her face. "Tell me what OIivia?"

"Flavia isn't quite a normal woman." Robin said her face turning beet red. "This wasn't no magic spell, nor was it someone else. This is mine and Flavia's child." She said rubbing her large belly.

Maribelle tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the former Grandmaster of Ylisse, before her eyes widen in shock. "Are you telling me that Khan Flavia..."

"Got me pregnant naturally? Yes I am." Robin says her blush brightening even further.

"Oh wow... I've heard about that happening, but it's extremely rare." Maribelle said with a hum. "

"Well trust me when I say, Flavia was extremely happy I didn't run off once I found out. She had told me once any of her previous lovers found out they ran out on her." Robin said with a smile.

Maribelle nodded her head in thought. "Tell me dear, did she at least tell you before your wedding?"

"She did. I was shocked at first but..." Robin began as she looked down at the ground. "I love her, so I wasn't gonna let something like that come between us."

Maribelle smiled warmly at the woman and was about to speak before her door slammed open, causing everyone to look over.

Cordelia stood in the doorway panting, her hair disheveled. She rushed over to Robin looking down at the pregnant woman, her eyes fixated on the belly.

"It... It wasn't a dream..." Cordelia said softly, her eyes never leaving the belly. "You... your..."

"Yes Cordelia. I'm pregnant." Robin said with a smile. "And before you ask, yes it's Flavia's but I'd rather not explain right now." She said before letting out a grunt, her arms wrapping around her belly. "Your getting really strong." She said looking down at her large belly.

Olivia's eyes widened at seeing Robin wrap her arms around her belly. "Did... did they kick?"

Seeing Robin nod her head to Olivia's question Cordelia quickly spoke. "May I?"

Robin giggled and nodded her head laying back in her chair and watched as Cordelia dropped down to her knees and placed her hands on Robins stomach, trying to feel for movement.

"Place your head on my belly Cordelia. They seem to kick more when Flavia does that." Robin encouraged looking down at the redhead.

Cordelia nodded her head before lowering her head to lay it across her best friends belly. She closed her eyes keeping her hands on the side

After a few moments Cordelia pulled away giggling. "They are going to be really active." The redhead cooed.

Olivia giggled and nodded her head. "That's what everyone thinks. The entire kingdom went a blaze when they realized Robin was pregnant and not getting fat."

Maribelle blinked as she looked at Olivia before looking to Robin. "Now why in the world would they think your getting fat?"

"Because we didn't tell anyone. It actually come out cause someone called me a fatty in front of Flavia. It took everything I had to hold her back from killing the poor sap." Robin said with a giggle. "If you would like Maribelle, your more than welcome to feel them too. They are being rather active right now."

Maribelle smiled and stood up from her chair. She walked over to the pregnant woman and repeated what Cordelia had done, laying her head across the woman's large stomach. She stayed there for several moments before coming up and smiling widely.

"Such a lucky child, having you and Flavia as parents." Maribelle said with a coo.

A knock sounded at the door causing everyone to look over.

"Mother? Can I come in?" Lucina called out from the other side of the door.

"Come on in darling. Robin is here." Maribelle called out happily.

The door opened and Lucina walked in, closing the door behind her. "I heard from father Robin had come visit and that you dragged her off, so I thought you would be here." She said walking towards the women in the room.

"It's good to see you Lucina." Robin says waving at the blunette.

Lucina smirks at the grandmaster. "It's good to see you as well."

Robin tilts her head at the future girl in confusion at the smirk before she lets out a sigh. "You knew this would happen... didn't you Lucina?" She asked motioning to her large belly.

Lucina nodded her head. "I did."

"Of course you did." Robin says with a sigh. "Would you be able to tell me anything?"

Lucina giggled and took a seat. "Before I say anything, have you thought about names?"

Robin nodded her head. "Me and Flavia spoke about it quite a bit. If it's a little girl, Morgan. If it's a little boy, Mark."

"Well Mark was the best fighter we ever saw, and Morgan was the key to all our victories before we came back."

Maribelle looked at her daughter in shock. "Wait, are you telling us..."

"Robin is expecting twins." Lucina said with a smirk.

"That can't be." Cordelia said in shock. "She's almost at the end of her..."

"I'm not at the end of my pregnancy." Robin said shyly. "I'm only about four months in."

"Four months?" Maribelle and Cordelia said together as they turned to look at Robin.

"We were all surprised how quickly Robin grew. We thought it was just going to be a big baby, but twins are much easier to explain." Olivia said with a giggle.

Robin looked at Lucina and smiled. "Is there anything you can tell me about them? I'm guessing they didn't come back in time with you since we haven't met them."

"Well as I said Morgan was the key to all our victories. She took after you Robin. While Mark took after Flavia becoming the best swordsman in the world at the time." Lucina explained with a smile.

The grandmaster raised an eyebrow seeing the look of longing in the future teen's face. "Something is wrong. What is it?"

Lucina shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"No it does." Robin said sweetly to the blue haired woman. "Please tell me."

Lucina let out a sigh. "I miss Morgan." She says softly before noticing everyone looking confused at her. "Morgan was my girlfriend before we came back in time. She and Mark stayed behind to ensure the world we came from wasn't totally lost and to ensure we got through safely. The two of them were a force that no one could stand up to."


End file.
